Distinct populations of T cells modulate the immune system to maintain immune homeostasis and tolerance. For example, regulatory T (Treg) cells prevent inappropriate responses by the immune system by preventing pathological self-reactivity while cytotoxic T cells target and destroy infected cells and/or cancerous cells. In some instances, modulation of the different populations of T cells provides an option for treatment of a disease or indication.